1. Field of the Invention
Collapsible, height adjustable ironing boards.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ironing tables of adjustable height which can be collapsed during storage have been well known for decades. Tables which have been disclosed in the last 20 years generally include a table member of predetermined width, a front leg and a rear leg for supporting the table member connected thereto and a means for adjusting the height of the table. Many inventions have been made directed to the height adjusting means. Typical of these inventions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,974,431 and 3,126,845 to Ribaudo, 3,030,716 and 3,039,215 to Boardman 3,152,561 to Munson and 3,151,579 to Steinwedel. In all of these inventions the device further includes a transverse hollow tubular foot member for at least one of said legs wherein one of the legs is connected to the outer circumferential surface of said foot member, at a point proximate to but laterally displaced from the mid-point between the ends of said member. The reason for the lateral displacement will be clear from the illustrations of these inventions. The leg members must be collapsible on either side of the longitudinal axis of the table.
Due to the tedious nature of ironing many persons would like to watch television while ironing, and would prefer to do so whilst seated. This cannot be done with ironing tables having leg of conventional structure. It would be desirable therefor to provide such a table. Previous designs of tables to meet this requirement either had four legs or two legs in a T shaped design, which required welds or similar inconveniences of construction. Heretofore a two legged "non-T" structure has not been available.